


Birthday Apologies

by Zenpaii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: vague mention of struggling with depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenpaii/pseuds/Zenpaii
Summary: Ara is not a baker, nor is he very good at apologies. Instead, he recounts when Lucifer has been by his side. Not to mention the trouble he got into that landed him a time out.Sometimes Lucifer needs someone to be by his side too.
Kudos: 14





	Birthday Apologies

It was Lucifer’s birthday. Everyone in the Devildom knew that by now, but for some reason Ara felt that Lucifer didn’t really care. Despite that, Ara was determined to make this day something special. Sure, he and Lucifer didn’t always see eye to eye,and he was almost killed several times by him, but for some reason he still put all of his trust in him. 

When Ara needed him, he was there. Lonely nights, or nights where the wind howled louder than it usually did, calling out to him. It didn’t matter what the occasion was, Lucifer would show up if he asked. He wanted to thank him for that. 

Today was going to be a long day.

“Luke, is it okay?” 

After hours of baking, and now covered in a variety of baking supplies, Ara was content with the way the base of the cake had turned out. With a bit of help from the Celestial realms delicious ingredients he was able to make the best cake he could. Plus, he had Luke teach him a bit about baking before he started, so it didn’t turn out a  _ complete  _ disaster.

“Mm… not as good as I could make it,” Luke muttered, glancing over at Ara and immediately stiffening. “Ah- but still good!” The small boy paused and gave a small frown, shaking his head. “I still don’t understand why you’re bothering for  _ Lucifer _ of all people, since I’m sure he won’t even care. Anyways,” Luke grabbed his apron and slung it over his shoulder, heading towards the exit of the kitchen.”Later!” 

Would Lucifer really not appreciate it? Ara sighed and started to frost the cake, letting his hands move on their own as he let his mind wander. 

  
  


~~

_ “Do you miss your home?” _

_ Lucifer’s soothingly deep voice reverberated throughout the small bedroom, giving Ara the chance to take a calming breath. Sitting on the bed, backs against the wall- it was strange to see Lucifer in such a casual position.  _

_ Ara hadn’t even called him here, he must have felt some kind of disturbance in the exchange student’s feelings and barged in, asking to talk. Yet, until now he had stayed silent. _

_ "I don’t really have a home. No family, friends… I left nothing behind. They’re not exactly the most accepting of me up there, so I’m lucky I get to be down here, even if it’s just for a year.” Ara leaned his head back against the cold wall, closing his eyes. _

_ “Though… when I go back, I’m going to try again. Find a new family, one that will support me through everything. Friends that care. If that kind of happy ending is even possible,” Ara whispered, finally glancing over at Lucifer with a sad smile. “What do you think?”  _

_ The demon stared uncomfortably long over at him before nodding his head. “I believe you can do anything. However…” he cleared his throat and sat a bit straighter, eyes whipping away. “It wouldn’t be the worst thing to have you stay for just a bit longer than you’re meant to.” _

_ Was… he allowed to do that? Ara laughed softly, leaning over onto his shoulder and relaxing into him. This guy… he could be scary, but he could also be sweet like that. Did he even realize what he was saying?  _

_ “Yeah… maybe I’ll just stay here forever.” _

  
  


~~

“Human!” Mammon came running into the room, waving his arms wildly. “I can’t stall him anymore! He’s gonna kill me!” Screaming, as always.

“Fine, fine! Let him chase you to the dining room. I’ll be right there.” Ara smiled as he watched Mammon run away with a scream to alert Lucifer of his presence. 

The final touches- nothing fancy, just a small Happy Birthday Lucifer and a heart. Maybe the heart was too much, but it was too late now. Oh well. 

Ara put the cake on a glass cake plate, picking it up and heading out of the kitchen.

“That’s the cake?” Satan caught up to Ara, glancing over at the cake with a raised eyebrow. “I kind of expected… I don’t know. Something more  _ professional _ .”

The pink haired boy narrowed his eyes and pulled the cake away slightly. “Hey hey, I did my best!” It wasn’t that bad, but it definitely was nowhere near Satan or Luke’s level. At least it was better than Solomon could dream of doing.

“...Mammon, what did you do? Why have you been running away from me?” Lucifer’s voice boomed throughout the dining room, anger evident in his voice. 

“Guess I should intervene before he kills Mammon. Come in once I’ve calmed him down and we leave. Oh, and…” Satan placed a hand on top of Ara’s head and smiled lightly. “Thanks for doing this for him.”

Leave? Why would they leave? 

Before he could call out to ask, Satan had already walked off to intercept Lucifer from Mammon. Where were the rest of the boys? They were all supposed to be here, so why…? 

  
  


~~

_ Lucifer’s office felt terrifying. His presence was resounding, Ara could feel the anger resonating from his body.  _

_ “Lucifer you don’t know the full story just-” _

_ “Quiet. You have no right to speak, human.” Demoted back to just a human. Lucifer hadn’t even bothered to know the truth about what had happened before pulling him into his office and forcing him to sit down.  _

_ It wasn’t as if he really had an excuse for anything. So, maybe he had wandered around the Devildom and got caught up in some trouble, but how was he supposed to know there was a “bad” part of town?  _

_ “I was just trying to walk and clear my head. You made an unreasonable request!” _

_ “You deliberately ignored my orders. I asked that you not leave, just this one night. It seems I can’t trust you,” Lucifer growled out, his eyes attempting to intimidate the smaller boy. It was working. _

_ After a deep sigh, Lucifer stood up and shook his head. “Arakxius, it can be extremely dangerous down here. It’s not just me and my brothers that can destroy you in moments. You need to be careful. You will stay in your room for a full two weeks. No discussion. Food will be brought to you.” _

_ There was no use in arguing, but that was ridiculous! Still… _

  
  


~~

That was the last time they had spoken. It seemed that any moment Ara had looked for him, he couldn’t find him anywhere. He was being avoided. Up until this moment, Ara’s heart had felt heavy with guilt. Now, he was just relieved to see that Lucifer was alright. 

“Let’s go, *Mammon*,” Satan ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling the second-born out of the other exit. Was… this supposed to be the cue? 

“Ow ow, let me go!”

Ara watched as Lucifer shook his head at the two leaving, getting ready to leave after them.

“Lucifer!” Ara started to run at him, holding the cake plate to his chest tightly to make sure he didn’t drop it. Said demon turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucifer might not have realized it, but by now Ara knew the look on his face.  _ Regret _ . 

Holding out the cake plate, Ara gave a big smile. “Happy Birthday. I made it…” he paused as he placed it down on the table, playing with his hair nervously. “I wanted to apologize. I know I made you upset, and I never meant for that to happen.” 

There was a long stretch of silence, filled with lingering thoughts and tense bodies. Lucifer was the first to break the silence. 

“Asmodeus explained everything to me. I just wished you would have spoken to me first, instead of him. That is all.” Was Lucifer… upset that he didn’t rely on him? Ara had always thought the other believed it was annoying and a waste of his time, but maybe he was wrong.

Ara laughed softly, happy that Lucifer was no longer upset with him. “Well, I invited your brothers, but I guess they had other plans. I’m sure they’ll be here later. For now… cake?”

Lucifer stared at the frosting on the cake with light concern before looking back to Ara. “The frosting is a bit…”

“Aha… I know it’s pretty bad. I’m not really an artist. Or a baker. I don’t have much going for me, do I?”

Lucifer smiled and finally uncrossed his arms, relaxing himself. “Maybe we’ll have to find what you’re good at together.”

“I don’t like what you’re implying, but I don’t disagree- whoa you’re actually going to eat the cake?”

“You made it didn’t you? Despite its hideous appearance…”

“You’re mean.”

~~

_ “Lucifer? You called for me?” It was strange for the eldest brother to text Ara out of the blue, especially something so simple as ‘come’.  _

_ Lucifer opened the door to his bedroom, his eyes clearly screaming that he was exhausted. “What happened?” Ara whispered worriedly, pushing inside and wrapping his arms around himself.  _

_ Lucifer sighed as he shut the door behind him, not moving from the door area. “Things have been hectic lately, that is all.” _

_ That was all? If Lucifer of all people said it was getting crazy, it must be true. It was probably weighing on him as well. “Well, you know I’m here for you. You’re always there for me, right? So, come on and sit down.” Ara moved to the bed and pat the space next to him, a comforting smile on his face. _

_ “... Alright. Not for long, however. I have more work to do.”  _

_ “Of course, Lucifer” _

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Lucifer~!


End file.
